Les ténèbres sont toujours attirantes
by BrownieJune
Summary: Hermione a-t-elle remonté le temps? Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme? Quelle est sa réalité, quel est son monde? La sorcière est perdue, alors peut être vaut-il mieux qu'elle se laisse aller dans ses bras...


**Bonjours les Tomiones!**

 **Je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS Tom/Hermione comme vous l'avez compris, pour vous faire patienter avant le prochain chapitre de La Belle étoile, également car j'étais inspirée ( j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis quelques temps ) et surtout pour remercier ma BETATWIN! Cet OS est avant tout un cadeau pour elle car elle adore/adule/idolâtre ce cher Tomy! Et je le comprend...**

 **Warning: cet OS contient un tout petit rikiki Lemon! C'est assez léger, je ne vais pas dans le détail et c'est le premier que j'écris... Désolée pour le spoil mais je préfère prévenir!**

 **Donc j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira! Je vous attend à la fin pour un dernier mot ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit Poudlardien. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, elle avait vu ses deux meilleurs amis mourir devant elle. Elle essayait de se rendormir mais sans succès. Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain, se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, il était six heures du matin. Elle aurait pu dormir une heure de plus, dépitée elle se prépara lentement et se rendit dans la grande salle. Heureusement le petit déjeuner était servi à six heures et demie pour les lèves tôt.

En mangeant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses affaires de cours, qu'importe, elle avait le temps de remonter les chercher. Elle laissait traîner son regard sur le peu d'élèves qui s'étaient levés tôt comme elle, elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'en connaissait aucun. La table des professeurs était encore vide. Son esprit était de plus en plus éveillé et elle se rendit compte que plusieurs choses clochaient, les uniformes n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes que d'habitude, la décoration était également quelque peu différente ainsi que les coiffures des élèves. Elle imagina toute cette scène en noir et blanc et se dit qu'elle avait devant les yeux un vrai film moldu rétro. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était une journée à thème comme Halloween ou Noël? Quoi qu'elle en aurait entendu parler si quelque chose s'était préparé en tant que préfète. C'est donc toute chamboulée par ses changements qu'elle retourna à son dortoir.

Elle se rendit compte que ses affaires n'étaient également pas celles qu'elle utilisait d'habitude, ainsi que son cartable, pourtant tout ceci était près de son lit. Elle s'apprêta à demander à Lavande ou Parvarti si elles lui avaient fait une mauvaise blague ou en tout cas si elles avaient une explication mais près de leurs lits se tenaient deux jeunes filles qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Hermione s'assit lourdement sur son matelas, abasourdie, que s'était-il donc passé cette nuit?

Elle fila, toute tremblante chez le bureau du directeur. Sur le chemin elle ne vit que des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, toutes affublées de cet uniforme différent et de ces coiffures vintages, Hermione commençait à avoir peur, elle devait l'avouer. Tellement pressée de voir Dumbledore, elle ne vit pas le garçon qui venait justement du bureau de celui-ci et lui rentra dedans.

\- Ouille.

La sorcière grimaça, deux bras l'avaient apparemment empêché de tomber sur les fesses, elle se stabilisa et leva les yeux devant la pauvre victime qu'elle avait sauvagement agressée. Elle découvrit le plus beau jeune qu'il lui était donné de voir, à son avis en tout cas. Habituellement, Hermione s'arrêtait peu sur le physique, déjà elle était entourée de garçons ou d'hommes mignons et bourrés de charmes comme Harry, Ron, les jumeaux ou même Sirius, elle avait eu c'est vrai un sacré béguin pour Viktor Krum plus jeune, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais comportée comme un scrout à pétards sans cervelle devant eux. Elle privilégiait l'intelligence, le travail, c'était même son leitmotiv. De plus elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces choses futiles, quelle idée de flirter en temps de guerre?

Elle s'étonna donc de rester sans voix devant ce sorcier, elle devait d'ailleurs avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau à le dévisager ainsi. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il était vraiment charismatique, il avait des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, une peau assez pale, des traits si fins qu'Hermione pensait qu'ils avaient été dessinés. Mais ce qui la fit trembler, c'était son regard, elle n'en avait jamais croisé un si profond et vibrant, elle eut un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Regardes où tu vas.

Sa voix était douce et claire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin et il haussa un sourcil. Hermione cligna des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Hum, oui désolée.

\- Aucun souci.

Il la lâcha et la contourna sans plus un regard. La jeune fille mit au moins cinq bonnes minutes à se remettre de cette rencontre avant de grimper l'escalier en colimaçon après avoir débité tous les noms de sucreries qui lui passaient par la tête à la gargouille, heureusement celle-ci eut pitié de la jeune fille et lui ouvrit le passage.

Hermione dû s'adosser contre un mur dans un couloir presque désert, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle était complètement désemparée, dans le bureau du directeur mais elle n'avait pas trouvé Dumbledore, à sa place un sorcier ridé et frêle, qu'elle n'avait vu que dans un tableau jusqu'à présent. C'était Armando Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard qui avait précédé Dumbledore. Complètement choquée, la sorcière avait bredouillé une excuse pour sa présence soudaine et matinale et le directeur lui avait suggéré de se rendre à l'infirmerie, les sourcils froncés, dans une attitude tout à fait septique. Et comme pour achever sa surprise, Dippet l'avait appelé "Miss Granger", il la connaissait.

La sorcière sentait monter des larmes de frustrations dans ses yeux, dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée? Car si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, et ils l'étaient toujours, le professeur Dippet avait quitté son poste en 1956 donc cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était plus dans son époque, pire elle était peut-être dans celle de Tom Jedusor...

Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache le fin de mot de cette histoire, elle se rendit donc dans son lieu de prédilection: la bibliothèque. Elle regarda d'abord les fiches d'emprunt, la date du jour indiquait: _vendredi 22 décembre 1944_. Par Merlin, c'est bien ce qu'elle redoutait, 1944 à 1945 était la dernière année de Jedusor... Pire, à ce moment précis de sa vie, il avait déjà ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, fait accuser Hagrid, tué Mimi Geignarde avec le Basilic, assassiné son père et ses grands-parents. Il était déjà un monstre. Hermione était terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de le croiser.

La jeune fille emprunta tous les livres sur les sauts dans le temps, sous l'œil mauvais de la bibliothèque de l'époque, peut-être était-elle une parente de Mrs Pince. Puis elle fila à l'infirmerie, le professeur Dippet lui avait donné une idée. Elle mentit à l'infirmière, affirmant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et celle-ci lui préconisa du repos, c'était la veille des vacances de Noël de toute façon, elle ne raterait qu'un seul jour de cours. Mais pour une fois, cela ne l'inquiétait pas, remonter de plus de cinquante ans dans le temps lui semblait bien plus grave que de rater quelques cours. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment elle pouvait être inscrite pour ces cours, ainsi qu'à Poudlard même, un si grand saut dans le temps est déjà quelque chose de surprenant quoi que potentiellement réalisable, mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était sa place dans cette époque. En effet l'infirmière connaissait également son nom, elle faisait donc partie de ce monde, elle existait dans cette réalité, quelle qu'elle soit. Pourtant elle n'avait aucun souvenir avant son réveil ce matin, avait-elle eu une perte de mémoire? Lui avait-on jeté un sort?

Elle passa la journée à décortiquer chaque livre qu'elle avait emprunté, malheureusement sans succès. C'est donc toujours aussi perdue et abattue qu'elle se rendit à la grande salle le soir pour le repas. D'après le blason sur sa robe, elle était toujours à Gryffondor, elle s'avança donc vers sa table. Une jeune fille lui fit de grands gestes pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Elle était rousse et rondelette, le visage rempli de taches de rousseur, Hermione la trouva adorable et son impression se confirma quand elle entendit sa voix fluette.

\- Hermione! Je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui, où étais-tu donc passée?

\- Désolée, j'étais à l'infirmerie.

La rouquine haussa les sourcils et une expression inquiète se dessina sur son visage.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, j'étais juste un peu patraque.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi, Hermignone, même à l'article de la mort, je sais que tu te battrais pour suivre les cours.

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne sachant plus quoi lui répondre, de plus elle essayait d'écouter les conversations aux alentours pour apprendre quelques informations utiles. Heureusement son interlocutrice changea de sujet.

\- Oh j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents ce matin, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé un mari idéal pour moi!

La brunette avala de travers son repas. Elle toussa et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Oui je sais que j'ai l'air excitée et consentante, contrairement à mon avis antérieur. Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas d'un mariage forcé avec un sang pur vieux, riche et sûrement répugnant mais tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu chez nous pour leur demander ma main!

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répondre à sa question rhétorique et enchaîna.

\- Jilliandus Prewett!

La brune ouvrit grand les yeux, bien sûr elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était mais son nom de famille, elle le connaissait. C'était le nom de jeune fille de Molly Weasley et si elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, la jeune fille qui lui faisait face ressemblait assez à Mrs Weasley. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de sa mère? Décidément, en tout temps, Hermione était liée à une certaine famille de rouquin. Elle eut un petit sourire que la rouquine interpréta comme son approbation.

\- Oui tu te souviens comme il était toujours aimable, galant avec moi, oh et même avec tout le monde. Et puis il est intelligent, je sais qu'il a eu de bons résultats à ses Aspics. En plus il n'a que deux ans de plus que nous et il est assez mignon ce qui ne gâche rien, tu es d'accord.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- J'en conclus que tu es heureuse.

\- Oh oui Hermione, mes parents sont comblés et moi aussi.

Une fille blonde face à elles interpella la rouquine:

\- Hé Moeïra, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? Que tu serais fiancée à Jilliandus Prewett?

Son prénom était donc Moeïra. Hermione était vraiment heureuse de rencontrer la mère de Molly, elle avait l'air de lui ressembler. D'ailleurs celle-ci répondit à la blonde et se lança dans un récit de son futur conte de fée avec son fiancé. Hermione en profita pour regarder toutes les personnes dans la grande salle. Elle aperçut le professeur Dumbledore à la table des professeurs, son visage était bien sûr moins ridé et ses cheveux étaient d'un beau roux assorti à sa longue barbe. Elle le vit plongé dans une conversation avec le professeur Sluggorn qui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à celui de sa propre époque. De temps en temps, ils jetaient un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard mais Hermione ne pouvait suivre exactement la direction de leurs regards. A défaut, elle observa tous les élèves qui y étaient malgré la peur qui lui tenait les entrailles d'apercevoir Jedusor. Mais quand son estomac se tordit, ce fut quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme de ce matin, celui dans lequel elle était rentré dedans. Elle était complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux sombres. C'est Moeïra, en lui donnant un coup de coude pour attirer son attention, qui lui fit détacher sa connexion avec lui.

\- On remonte à la salle commune? Je dois encore préparer ma valise pour le départ de demain.

Hermione hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. En se levant, elle chercha à nouveau le jeune homme à sa table mais il semblait avoir disparu.

Moeïra était partie avec le Poudlard express, peu après le petit déjeuner. Hermione se retrouvait donc seule pour ces vacances. Personne n'était vraiment venu la voir pour passer du temps avec elle, elle en avait conclu que sa seule véritable amie était Moeïra. Cela ne la changeait pas de sa réalité, elle avait toujours été assez solitaire et s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry et Ron, elle n'aurait sûrement eu aucun vrai ami.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, ses recherches dans la bibliothèque ne l'avaient pas éclairée et elle ne se voyait pas demander de l'aide à Dumbledore puisque ici tout le monde agissait comme si elle avait présente depuis le début. Elle se rendit à la réserve, sa dernière chance mais avait peur de ne rien trouver encore une fois. Et ensuite que ferait-elle? Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ce temps, ce n'était pas chez elle.

Heureusement que c'était les vacances, la bibliothèque était encore plus déserte que d'habitude et la jeune fille ne tenait pas à ce que l'on apprenne qu'elle se rendait dans la réserve. Elle avait le droit bien sûr, elle était en septième année et donc elle n'avait plus besoin de permission d'un professeur pour y accéder mais il n'empêche qu'elle ne voulait pas donner la raison de sa présence ici.

Elle lisait les tranches des livres en y faisant traîner son doigt quand la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit et se referma. Elle sursauta et retint son souffle en se tournant. Elle entendit d'abord une voix claire avant de voir apparaître une masse de cheveux noirs.

\- Que fais-tu ici Hermione?

La sorcière frissonna fortement en entendant son prénom dans sa bouche. C'était Lui. Il la connaissait. Comme beaucoup de monde à Poudlard bien sûr mais le fait qu'il la connaisse lui, la fit se sentir importante.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

Malgré son attirance inexplicable pour lui, elle se sentait le besoin de lui tenir tête. Elle pouvait aisément deviner, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle le savait, qu'il était puissant. Quiconque face à une personne aussi charismatique essayait de lui plaire, Hermione en était persuadée.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle doucement pour n'être plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage et inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de découvrir ses pensées. La sorcière renforça son mur invisible crée par l'occlumencie. Et elle rougit par l'effort ainsi que par leur proximité. Il était vraiment grand, elle n'y avait pas fait attention ce matin mais il avait une tête de plus qu'elle au moins.

\- Tu ne trouveras rien ici Hermione. Il n'y a aucun livre sur ce qui n'existe pas.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi? Mais de quoi parles-tu? Et comment peux-tu savoir ce que je cherche?

Il lui fit un sourire quelque peu machiavélique.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. C'est toi qui l'as créé, c'est ton esprit et il n'existe aucun livre relatant les méandres tortueux de ton esprit.

Il replaça doucement une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il la mettait dans un état inexplicable et elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles illogiques. Puis il recula et sortit de la réserve sans un regard en arrière. La Gryffondor recommença à respirer normalement puis elle le suivit presque en courant, elle voulait plus d'explications. Elle entendit alors un élève l'interpeller avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes de la bibliothèque. Et son cœur se brisa.

\- Hé Jedusor! Sluggorn m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu passes le voir dans la journée.

Tom hocha la tête avant de sortir. Hermione resta là longtemps, plantée entre deux rayons, le regard fixé sur les portes, immobile. Elle comprenait enfin cette aura qui entourait le jeune homme, ce charisme, ce pouvoir qui semblait exulter de tous ses pores et ces ténèbres qui électrisaient Hermione.

Plus tard dans la journée, une élève de Poufsouffle lui apprit qu'elle était attendue dans le bureau du professeur de potions également, Hermione lui répondit vaguement, elle était complètement dans les nuages depuis la révélation. Depuis qu'elle était ici, la première personne qui l'avait interpellée, qui lui avait parlé et surtout la personne qui l'attirait comme un aimant, était Tom Jedusor, le futur Voldemort. Elle avait envie de vomir. Il était un assassin. Il avait tué des milliers d'hommes, de sorciers, de moldus, les parents de son meilleur ami... Certes cela n'était pas encore arrivé mais il était bien ce monstre-là.

Le directeur de Serpentard voulait seulement lui rappeler qu'il organisait une soirée de Noël comme chaque année et elle était invitée ainsi que son cavalier, mais elle avait autre chose à penser qu'à un cavalier potentiel ou une soirée guindée. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur son plus grand problème. Elle avait profité de ses vacances pour retourner dans la réserves, ne faisant fi des paroles de Jedusor et pourtant il eut raison, elle ne trouva aucun livre qui put l'aider. A défaut, elle finit tous ses devoirs, travailler l'apaisait et lui changeait les idées, et elle recueillit le plus d'informations possibles sur ce temps en examinant les albums de promotions afin de connaître quelque peu ses camarades et les articles de journaux.

Elle croisa plusieurs fois Tom durant les jours qui précédèrent la soirée de Sluggorn, au repas bien sûr, également à la bibliothèque, il avait l'air de travailler aussi sérieusement qu'elle.

Une fois il la rejoignit d'ailleurs à une table, lui demandant s'il pouvait travailler près d'elle. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle acquiesça contre sa volonté, fronçant les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte que toutes les autres tables étaient vides. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la bibliothèque, même la bibliothécaire semblait être partie. Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà installé et avait éparpillé ses parchemins autour de lui. Hermione ne parvint pas à travailler ce jour-là, elle gribouilla quelques notes, les mains moites et le regard fixé sur lui pratiquement tout le temps. Lui, ne cessa d'écrire en silence. Mais au moment où elle allait se lever pour partir il lui attrapa la main pour la retenir. Son contact la brûla.

\- Hermione, je voulais te demander si tu avais un cavalier pour la soirée de Noël.

Abasourdie, elle se contenta de nier d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Parfait. Je veux qu'on y aille ensemble.

Une colère sourde monta en elle, pour qui se prenait-il ce prétentieux? Elle dégagea sa main d'un mouvement sec et rassembla ses affaires.

\- Et si moi je ne veux pas y aller avec toi Tom? Sa voix monta un peu dans les aigus contre son gré. On propose à une fille, on n'impose pas, tu devrais le savoir.

Il eut un petit rire et Merlin qu'elle soit damnée de l'avoir tout bonnement trouvé sexy. Ses joues virèrent au rouge pour sa pensée et pour l'attitude de cet ignoble et séduisant garçon, se moquait-il d'elle?

\- Oh Hermione, tu as raison comme toujours, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. Pourtant je te l'ai dit, je veux y aller avec toi alors je serai devant ta salle commune à vingt heure.

Puis comme si la discussion était close et que la Gryffondor n'était plus là, il reporta toute son attention sur son devoir. Hermione, bouillante de rage, préféra s'en aller ayant devinée qu'une lutte contre lui ne mènerait nulle part et même peut être la mettrait en danger.

Le soir en question, Hermione était enfermée dans son dortoir, comme le plus souvent depuis sa discussion avec Jedusor d'ailleurs. Elle avait le ventre noué et ne savait toujours pas si elle allait lui poser un lapin ou non. Il était dix-neuf heure quarante-cinq quand elle se décida enfin à se préparer. Elle pouvait toujours se cacher derrière des excuses comme l'ennui, la volonté de passer une belle soirée, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes mais la seule véritable raison pour laquelle elle accepta finalement, c'était Lui. Au mieux il était un jeune homme affreusement prétentieux, se sentant supérieur au commun des mortels, au pire il était un meurtrier, un assassin tout bonnement. Et Hermione, qui avait toujours été un modèle de vertu, était attirée par ce monstre comme un papillon par la lumière.

Il était là, adossé au mur face au portrait de la Grosse Dame, une jambe repliée derrière lui et ses bras croisés. L'attitude même de la décontraction mûrement étudiée. Il était magnifique. Hermione se mordit la langue pour se faire revenir sur Terre car dans sa tête milles et un fantasme commençaient à apparaître. Elle ne put cependant laisser échapper un sourire quand elle vit ses yeux briller de convoitise en la détaillant. Il se détacha du mur, ne la quittant pas du regard, se rapprocha d'elle et lui offrit son bras. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait qu'il avait douté un seul instant de son choix. Pourtant elle voulut tenter de se justifier, elle avait honte d'éprouver autre chose que de la répugnance envers lui.

\- Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné pour ton attitude à la bibliothèque Tom. Je tiens seulement ton bras car tu étais là à m'attendre, que j'allais de toute façon à cette soirée et que cela n'aurait pas été correct de te laisser planter là. Moi je connais certaines convenances vois-tu.

Il eut un sourire en coin et resserra son étreinte avec son bras, la rapprochant ainsi de lui.

\- Bien sûr Hermione, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi!

\- Je n'oserai jamais me moquer de ma cavalière, surtout qu'elle me fait l'honneur de m'accompagner.

Hermione soupira, cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter de toute façon mais fidèle à son caractère, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

\- Tu n'es pas mon cavalier Jedusor! Tu étais là et je suis polie c'est tout. La prochaine fois, essaies de me demander plus galamment.

\- On en revient aux noms de famille maintenant Granger? C'est plus passionné tu as raison et pourtant je préfère l'intimité que nous confère nos prénoms. De plus, sous-entends tu qu'il y aura donc une prochaine fois?

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle, on entendait une musique étouffée. Hermione détacha brusquement son bras en grommelant. Elle ne savait pas s'il lui faisait des avances ou s'il avait de l'humour. Les deux idées lui semblaient grotesques. Voldemort séducteur ou drôle? Quelle idée!

Il ouvrit la porte et ils furent aussitôt assaillis par le professeur Sluggorn.

\- Ah Miss Granger et Monsieur Jedusor, je suis heureux de vous voir! Et ensemble qui plus est, quelle merveilleuse vision.

Hermione tenta de démentir mais Tom lui prit la main avec un doux sourire. Elle se liquéfia.

Le directeur des Serpentard les présenta bien sûr à de nombreux invités et Tom se montrait plus que charmant, toujours aussi charismatique. La jeune fille quant à elle, parla le moins possible, malgré l'envie première et l'excitation de rencontrer des personnes intelligentes, importantes et connues, elle ne put être tout à fait elle-même. La situation, l'attitude de Jedusor et son attirance pour lui la rendaient complètement malade. Elle s'excusa donc, prit un rafraîchissement et alla sur le balcon. L'air froid lui fit un bien fou. Elle entendit quelques pas derrière puis quelqu'un lança un sort de réchauffement autour d'elle et s'adossa à la rambarde à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier qui c'était, elle le savait.

\- Que fais-tu là Tom? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'intérieur à discuter de ton important avenir.

Elle avait pris un ton ironique, quel avenir en effet! S'il devinait ses pensées ! Mais il n'en fit rien et lui répondit comme si elle avait parlé d'une voix douce.

\- Pour le moment, c'est toi qui es importante.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il l'observait intensément. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise.

\- Que veux-tu dire? En sept ans, je ne t'ai jamais entendue avouer que quelqu'un pouvait se soucier de moi !

Hermione bluffait, elle ne se rappelait de rien concernant ces sept années, elle supposait juste qu'il l'avait toujours ignorée comme il fait avec tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai. Et c'est d'ailleurs ça le problème. Je ne t'avais jamais remarquée à part comme une miss-je-sais-tout de gryffi et un matin tu me rentres dedans littéralement. Depuis je ne vois que toi et je ne pense qu'à toi.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement.

\- J'ai cherché si tu m'avais jeté un sort, sans succès. Puis j'ai fait des recherches sur les mondes de l'esprit. Je crois que j'ai compris mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Ça ne servirait à rien, si c'est bien ce que je pense, il faut que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même.

\- Tom! Arrête de parler par énigmes!

Il eut un sourire triste en se tournant entièrement vers elle. Hermione, quant à elle était plus que frustrée. Il avait donc une réponse à sa présence en 1944 mais ne voulait pas lui avouer. En plus que voulait-il dire par "je ne pense qu'à toi"? Elle allait exploser.

Il lui prit la main et la tira vers un autre lieu, elle le suivit, slalomant entre les invités. Ils sortirent dans le couloir froid des cachots. Tom la fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide après avoir marché un peu et il claqua la porte.

Puis il s'approcha d'Hermione tel un prédateur totalement sûr de lui, sûr de ne pas effrayer sa proie. Et effectivement Hermione n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle était complètement hypnotisée comme depuis le moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Si elle était effrayée, ce n'était que d'elle-même, du courage qu'ironiquement elle n'avait plus pour le repousser.

Tom l'accula contre un grand bureau en bois, celui du professeur, et se pressa contre elle. Il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et Hermione sentait son souffle sur elle. Il avait une odeur de caramel peut être lié à ce qu'il avait mangé durant la soirée, quoi qu'il en soit, la sorcière ne rêvait que de le goûter. Et son souhait fut enfin exhaussé quand il se pencha sur elle. Et dans une lenteur exaspérante, Tom posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre et sa langue vint caresser celle d'Hermione. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Elle se détacha de lui pour reprendre son souffle et l'embrassa à nouveau encore plus passionnément. Puis Tom fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et descendit dans son cou. Le corps parcourut de frissons, le souffle court, Hermione dû s'accrocher au bord du bureau d'une main, l'autre étant plongée dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme.

\- Tom... Qu'est-ce que tu... fais?

La respiration hachée, Hermione avait du mal à s'exprimer. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une expérience pareille avec un garçon, ou même tout court, elle n'avait eu de pareilles sensations.

\- Je fais ce que à quoi je pense à chaque seconde depuis que tu m'es rentrée dedans ce matin-là.

Il parlait dans son cou, il mordillait, léchait et embrassait chaque centimètre de peau qui apparaissait devant lui. En effet ses mains étaient occupées à délester Hermione de sa robe, il avait baissé ses bretelles ainsi que la fermeture éclair. Malgré tous les frissons qui la traversaient, la sorcière se rendit compte qu'il était encore complètement habillé et elle n'était pas du tout en accord avec ça. Elle tira donc sur sa robe de sorcier, sans succès bien sûr puisqu'il était penché et pressé contre elle. Il se détacha quelques instants, comprenant sa manœuvre maladroite, lui sourit effrontément avant de passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête laissant sa chevelure complètement ébouriffée, il était à tomber. Elle se jeta presque sur lui et essaya de détacher avec brusquerie les boutons de sa chemise. Quand elle arriva à ses fins, elle était en petite culotte. Tom la regardait avec gourmandise, il se lécha les lèvres et elle gémit. Elle adorait sentir sa poitrine nue contre la sienne et crut mourir quand il embrassa sa bouche, puis sa joue, son cou, ses seins longuement, son ventre et ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles, et enfin il lui arracha tout simplement sa culotte. Il étouffa son petit cri dans un baiser. Hermione fit courir ses petites mains sur son pantalon pour lui enlever et quand ce fut fait, il l'assit sur le bureau et prit ses jambes pour entourer sa taille. La Gryffondor se laissait totalement faire, elle l'embrassait, le caressait et adorait l'entendre grogner contre sa peau. Puis il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et vrilla son regard au sien dans une question muette. Hermione avait peur, c'était sûr, elle avait avoir mal, sans parler des conséquences mais c'était bien trop tard pour penser à cela, non elle pensait à l'acte en lui-même. Mais elle en avait tellement envie. Alors elle hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement mais Tom comprit. Il se guida à son entrée et la pénétra le plus doucement possible. Elle relâcha son souffle. Elle n'avait pas mal, même pas un tout petit peu. Elle se sentait bien. Elle éprouvait un plaisir indescriptible à le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle. Et quand il vit qu'elle était bien, il bougea. Elle se pressa plus fort contre lui pour qu'il accélère le rythme et ils s'embrassèrent en avoir le souffle coupé. Le bureau grinçait, leurs corps brillaient de sueurs et Hermione posa son front contre celui de Tom quand l'orgasme la frappa. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, ses orteils étaient recroquevillés, ses jambes serrées comme des étaux lui promettaient des crampes et son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle sentit à peine le jeune homme se tendre puis la presser fort contre lui.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il récupéra sa baguette à tâtons et conjura un matelas sur le sol où ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Tom tenait Hermione dans ses bras, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Il ne la caressait pas et ne lui disait pas des mots doux mais il la gardait près de lui. Soudain Hermione rit doucement.

\- Tu aurais pu conjurer ce matelas avant.

Il sourit d'un air machiavélique.

\- Je préférais le bureau. Je t'ai toujours imaginée en professeur sexy.

Hermione rougit. Elle assimilait enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais que pouvait-elle y changer maintenant? Elle préférait penser aux conséquences demain. Oui demain... Et elle s'endormit se blottissant contre le corps chaud de Tom Jedusor.

Hermione mourrait de chaud. Elle repoussa la couverture épaisse de son corps et cligna des yeux, éblouie par les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre. Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture vint chatouiller ses narines. Et quand ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à la lumière, elle fronça les sourcils, elle était au Terrier. Ou plus précisément dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. D'ailleurs cette dernière dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Hermione regarda son corps, elle était habillée de son pyjama habituel. Que s'était-il encore passé? Où était Tom?

Elle se leva et traversa la maison. Molly était dans la cuisine mais Hermione se fit toute discrète pour rejoindre le jardin. Elle avait besoin de se poser, seule et au calme. Le ventre noué, elle alla s'installer sur la balancelle au fond du jardin.

Ses souvenirs affluaient, la rencontre avec Tom, puis avec Moeïra, tous les moments avec lui dont cette dernière soirée. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Tom Jedusor. Mais ses paroles sibyllines lui revenaient également, une réalité crée par son esprit... Tout était faux, elle avait imaginé tout cela. Elle l'avait rêvé.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là. Ses joues étaient rougies par des larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Elle entendit des voix provenant du Terrier et elle se fit violence pour rejoindre ses amis. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, tous étaient déjà attablés. Molly lui servit ne grande assiette de Pancakes. Et Hermione, en voyant son doux regard maternel, lui posa une question:

\- Mrs Weasley, comment s'appelait votre mère?

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire ému.

\- Moeïra.

* * *

 **Bien, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas à présent...**

 **Quelques petites notes :**

 **\- Les prénoms des parents de Molly viennent de ma petite tête**

 **\- Hermione n'a pas eu mal durant sa première fois et ils n'ont pas utilisé de sortilèges/potions de contraceptions, ce n'est pas une erreur! C'est un parti pris, toute cette histoire se déroule dans la tête de notre sorcière préférée, elle imagine et crée ce qu'elle veut donc évidemment qu'elle n'a pas mal ( elle n'est pas maso ) et elle n'a besoin d'aucune protection. Car bien sûr, en temps normal je suis complètement contre ces "premières fois parfaites"... Mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je trouve une solution, faire l'amour une seule fois avec Tom Jedusor, autant que ça soit génial! Ouep vive les fantasmes ^^**


End file.
